


Kidnapped

by sarai377



Series: Chrobin Week 2015 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Dragon and the Prince AU, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarai377/pseuds/sarai377
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom, the prince of Ylisse, keeps getting kidnapped by an immortal dragon. His father hopes to put a stop to this, using any means necessary - but Chrom enjoys his time being kidnapped. </p><p>Dragon and the Prince AU</p><p>mRobin/Chrom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a huge AU idea that came on me unsuspecting a few weeks ago. I’m planning to write one more part (although I could seriously write 50k words on this monster) and I’m hoping to put it out on the last day of Chrobin week. 
> 
> A note about the dragons in this AU - I haven’t played any of the other Fire Emblem games and I’m largely ignorant of the backstories and histories of the manaketes, Earth Dragons and the like. So this AU is ignorant of them as well. I hope this doesn’t detract from your enjoyment of it. 
> 
> In this version, manaketes, wyvern and great dragons are three separate types, and while Robin is similar to a manakete there are some key differences, which may or may not come up in this section.

Chrom loves being kidnapped. When the dragon sweeps in and carefully reaches around his torso with his sharp claws, Chrom’s heart leaps with gladness. He makes a good show of fighting back, kicking and struggling, but the dragon has a firm, careful grip. Chrom’s rapier glances off the shining purple scales and falls to the ground, which is rapidly drawing away from Chrom’s dangling feet.

There isn’t even enough time for Chrom’s father’s mages to launch their trap - they are caught completely unawares by the dragon’s sudden appearance.

“Milord!” Frederick cries, raising a spear and launching it at the dragon in desperation. It skitters off the scales, and Chrom feels the dragon grunt. He can hear the others scrambling and calling out below, and then the sounds are gone. Those great wings sweep down, propelling them upward and away from his father’s men. A pegasus knight tries to follow, but the dragon quickly loses her.

The wind whips Chrom’s hair around and roars in his ears, and his body thrills with danger, but he is used to the lurching flight. He clings to the dragon’s clawed hands, wrapped firmly around his midsection. Each sharp claw is nearly as long as his hand, from fingertip to wrist, and with the strength the dragon exhibited, he could easily rip through Chrom’s fleshy body like it was paper. He should feel terrified at the touch, but he trusts the dragon with his life.

“Are you good down there?” The dragon’s loud voice echoes around Chrom, clearly audible even with the wind noise. He bends his head toward Chrom, the horns partially shielding his multiple scarlet eyes from view.

With the wind whistling past them, Chrom can’t project his voice loud enough for the dragon to hear. He settles for nodding and waving, and the dragon looks forward once more. Chrom might enjoy being kidnapped, but he’s none too keen on the flying part of it. He draws deep breaths to calm his racing heart and tries to enjoy the view. He’s more afraid of falling than he is of the dragon harming him.

They rise steadily and then fly north above the trees. Chrom can barely make out the river that runs south through the country that he may someday rule. It is little more than a meandering blue line in the lush green trees. When they are directly above the river, the dragon veers west, executing a precise curve that has Chrom’s stomach flipping. He squeezes his stomach muscles tight and holds on tighter to the claws. The dragon looks back at Chrom once he has straightened out. Chrom thinks he’s grinning, although it is hard to tell with those six eyes and that reptilian snout. He waves back encouragingly and tries not to lose his lunch.

After a time, the dragon starts circling down, nearing his lair. The mountains that mark the Plegian-Ylissean border loom ever closer, and Chrom gasps as it looks like they are about to crash into the mountainside - but at the last moment, the dragon backwings hard, utilizing his third set of wings in a sharp turn. The dragon edges his head into the magically-disguised cavern, and drops down to the smooth stone walkway on his rear legs. Sand and dust kick up around them in plumes.

The dragon gently sets Chrom down and shakes out his feathered wings. Chrom ducks out of the way of the leading wing as the dragon sweeps past him, moving deeper into the cave. The feathers brush along his hair, and the dragon snorts good-naturedly. He curls up on his smooth stone bed, tail flicking. His six eyes watch Chrom as the prince looks around.

The torches along the walls are burning bright, casting the cavern in gold light. Despite being surrounded by cold stone, the air feels warm.

Chrom walks up beside the dragon, stripping off his gloves and tucking them into a pocket. A grin touches his features as he looks the dragon over - he looks exactly the same as always. His head is longer than Chrom’s legs, and his primary wing is longer than Chrom’s outstretched arms, even folded. The dragon is larger than a wyvern, and much more intelligent.

“I’ve missed you,” Chrom says, reaching out to those strange purple-black scales on the dragon’s neck. They are hard like glass, and impervious to most weapons, be they arrows, lances or swords, but they whisper under Chrom’s hands like skin. He prefers this texture over any other scaled creature’s, so different from the scales of manaketes or wyverns.

“And I you,” the dragon says, his great voice quiet in the cavern. He used to speak in a booming, echoing voice, but after Chrom mentioned it hurt his ears, the dragon had modified his tone. Chrom’s hand slides down that snout and the dragon flicks out his cat-like tongue along Chrom’s skin with a tickle. The dragon continues, “It is growing more difficult to get through your father’s defenses without harming anyone.”

Chrom winces. “I know. He’s starting to get... desperate.” Desperate is an understatement. The exalted-king is determined to keep the dragon from kidnapping his heir. He has been unsuccessful to this point, though.

Chrom first met the dragon in the mountains about a year ago, after being separated from his hunting companions and growing hopelessly lost. In all likelihood, the dragon had saved Chrom’s life, plucking him from the forest and bringing him to his cave to recover. That first week was tense - Chrom had been certain he was the dragon’s next meal. Gradually, though, a companionship had grown between them. Three weeks after that rescue, the dragon flew him back to the forest with a promise to come find him again. Chrom found himself missing the dragon’s company, and looking forward to the next time he could see the dragon. A month later, the dragon had swooped out of the sky and “kidnapped” him, to the surprise of his attendants and guards.

The dragon snorts, a great burst of air that presses Chrom’s pant leg against his calf. “Your father needs more than a small army to keep me away.”

Chrom is supposed to be on his way to Regna Ferox, as his father’s emissary. Part of him is nervous about what might happen to relations between the two countries if he doesn’t show up, but the dragon does what he wants.

The great dragons are old and strange - they collect and hoard things, sometimes gold, sometimes stranger things than that. But no one’s ever heard of a dragon hoarding a _person_. Multiple princesses, yes, but the same prince? Chrom’s father questioned him at length after the last kidnapping, but Chrom couldn’t give him a satisfactory explanation. He doesn’t know himself what the dragon sees in him… And Chrom can’t exactly tell his father that he _enjoys_ these visits to the dragon’s lair, for the dragon’s company.

The prince does some quick calculations as he rubs his companion’s snout. He’s spent well over three months of the past year with the dragon, spread over seven separate visits. Part of Chrom wishes he could spend all of his time with him, but he knows how impossible that would be. He is his father’s heir - and eventually the dragon will grow bored of him.

Chrom is worried his father’s patience with this one is starting to wear thin, though. He’s seen the exalted-king meet with hooded dark mages, and even though the dragon is immortal, Chrom is worried for him.

“Don’t worry, Chrom,” the dragon says, rolling his red eyes to study the prince. “I’m much smarter than your dad’s clever traps.”

“You’ve heard the story about the arrogant knight, haven’t you?” Chrom asks dryly, more to distract the dragon from Chrom’s own fear than to actually teach the creature a lesson. He knows the dragon can smell his moods, and he struggles to set aside his worry. He has a few days here with the dragon, by themselves, before he had to go back. He wasn’t going to ruin it with his own feelings and fears. The dragon was all but immortal, anyway.

Now the dragon rolls his eyes _at_ Chrom’s question. “I am not arrogant, nor am I a knight. I am simply proving a point. I know my intelligence is much more than that of any human, and I have been around for centuries.”

Chrom frowns and looks away. The dragon is old, so much older than anyone the twenty-year-old prince knows. Chrom can’t even imagine living for more than a century, and sometimes the dragon mentions events that happened a thousand years ago, as if he was _there_. He can’t comprehend how old his friend is.

_Why does he even like spending time with me?_ Chrom thinks. _I’ve got nothing of value to share that he hasn’t learned ages ago._

The dragon bumps Chrom’s stomach with his large head, nostrils flaring as he scents Chrom. His first eye is larger than Chrom’s fist. “What is the matter?”

Chrom shakes his head. “I… don’t want to talk about it.”

The scarlet eyes watch him with curiosity for a few moments. He doesn’t think the dragon will let it go, but to his surprise, he does. “Fine, then... Could I show you my new books?”

Chrom smiles at the dragon. He normally hates reading, but with the dragon it is enjoyable. And the dragon likes being read to.

Chrom settles in on the dragon’s forearm with the selected book and starts to read aloud. He trails off after a few minutes when the dragon closes his eyes. It almost looks like he is sleeping, although Chrom thinks such bodily functions are beyond him. Chrom looks at the creature, really looks at him, and thinks once more, as he has many other times since that first kidnapping: _I wish you were human._ His hand trembles as he runs his fingers across that wicked-looking horn and the skin-scales beneath it.

He picks up the book and resumes reading as the dragon opens his smallest eye and looks at him. The tear in Chrom’s eye is easily flicked away as if it were dust.

~*~

He can’t avoid the dragon’s questions forever, and as night closes in, the dragon finally forces him to answer.

“Chrom, you are not yourself this time around. Are you certain there isn’t something troubling you? Anything at all… just tell me, and if it is in my power I will fix it for you.”

“I… I really like you,” Chrom whispers, touching the eye ridge that the dragon can never quite reach on himself. He digs his fingers in and the dragon groans, a heavy deep multi-voiced sound that would be terrifying to anyone else. But Chrom has heard the voice and this sound often enough, and he loves it. To be able to bring this creature pleasure, as his presence has brought Chrom pleasure… it is wonderful.

_I wish you were human_ , Chrom thinks again, and fights away a frown. More correctly, he wishes he were a human princess. He digs into the next eye-ridge, moving down the dragon’s enormous snout, mostly to keep the creature from sensing the tears that are gathering in Chrom’s eyes. _I won’t let myself ruin this by thinking about the future._ Chrom smiles fondly as his dragon heaves another sigh, the feathers rustling against each other, as they do when he is happy.

_I wish_ , he thinks, and a tear falls onto the eyelid beneath his hands.

“Why do you cry?” the dragon asks instantly, glowing red eyes opening and regarding Chrom without blinking.

Chrom feels more tears building up in his eyes at the tender question. He retreats to the pile of furs that the dragon had collected for Chrom, and slumps onto them.

“It’s nothing,” he says, waving his hand in the air as if swatting away the dragon’s question. With his other hand he sweeps his fingertips under his eyes, collecting tears that are threatening to spill over.

“It is not nothing,” the dragon says, his voice heavy. He follows Chrom into the small space insistently. Chrom knows if he asked, the dragon would back off, but he doesn’t ask. He is strangely pleased by the attention. “You are upset. Have I done something to upset you?”

“It’s not you,” Chrom says.

“Please, Chrom, please tell me what I can do to make you feel better. I really enjoy your company, and if I’ve done anything to upset you-”

Chrom glances up into the three right-side eyes and the long face - that sharp, curved horn coming down parallel to his eyes, offering wind protection as it shifts the air currents in midflight. The eyes are narrowed, watching him, but without proper pupils and a human face to go along with the expression Chrom can’t truly tell what they mean. The tone in his voice is nearly panicked, though.

Chrom draws in a few deep breaths and then closes his eyes. In reality, he doesn’t know how many more visits he can have with the Plegian dragon. His kidnapping will once again cause a lot of questions - and heightened security. Chrom cannot go willingly into the dragon’s clutches - it will raise questions that he’s not willing to answer. Not unlike the questions from his dragon companion.

“I think… this should be our last time together.” he admits finally, his heart racing.

The dragon’s mouth opens, and he cocks his head to the side in an almost human-like gesture. “What?”

Chrom stands up and the dragon backs up a bit, allowing Chrom to pace beside the pile of furs. “I don’t want you to die,” Chrom says, glancing up at him. “And Father-”

“I am immortal. No man can harm me.” The dragon’s voice has a hint of contempt in it.

Chrom speaks over the dragon. “And Father is going to find a way to kill you. There is a blade. My father said it’s been passed down in our family for generations.”

“I sincerely doubt that,” the dragon says, but he doesn’t sound as certain. Chrom is glad to hear that quaver in his voice – he hopes it means the dragon will be more cautious. “What is this blade?”

“Father called it Falchion.”

“Hmm.” The dragon narrows his eyes, and then raises his head to the ceiling and blows a little smoke ring. “I have heard of this blade. I would be glad to test my scales against it, if it means spending more time with you.” He raises a clawed front paw and taps at his own scales on his chest, a loud clicking sound echoing like glass on glass.

In spite of Chrom’s fear, something low in his body tightens with pride. His dragon would _fight_ for him. Chrom’s heart beats faster at the thought.

The creature shifts his head downward, pinning Chrom with all six eyes. His nostrils are close to Chrom’s belt.

“I can smell that you are still bothered. Why don’t you tell me what is making you smell increasingly… like that?” He noses close to Chrom’s stomach again, tongue flicking out - and Chrom freezes as he realizes what the dragon means.

_No. NO._

The dragon can smell Chrom’s arousal. He doesn’t know what it is, but he smells it. Chrom tenses, and looks at the dragon, seeing those eyes narrowed in concern. He really does care for Chrom, at least as a companion. And maybe… he cares for Chrom as something more.

“I just - I feel like you’re the only one that understands me,” he whispers.

The scarlet deepens into maroon in the dragon’s eyes, and the dragon lets out a little grunt.

“I wish you were a human,” Chrom says, and rubs his hand along that snout. He feels his arms shaking, as he works himself up to say it.

“Why? What would it matter if I were human?”

“Because then I could let myself have these feelings for you.” He trembles, and turns away.

“Feelings?” the dragon echoes, his voice soft, almost… hopeful? Here in the cave, with the one being he likes best, Chrom decides to let his guard down. He’s never felt like this with anyone else, and maybe… just maybe… the dragon feels the same way. Chrom raises his hand and swipes at the sweat gathering at his forehead. He feels feverish, strange, but he wants to say it. He draws in a deep breath, and then another.

“I think… I’m in love with you.” Chrom blurts the words out too quickly so they all slur together, and presses his fingers over his eye sockets at the silence that rings out after the statement. “I like spending this time with you, and I want more than one week every few months.”

_Imagine that._ He can almost hear his father’s mocking tone. _In love with a dragon - a male dragon, at that. You’ve finally revealed your_ worth - the word would be spat out, as it is clear what worth he thinks his son holds - _and you are a disgrace._ He’s already on rocky footing with his father, thanks to all these kidnappings.

The silence stretches on for a few more seconds, and Chrom can’t look, he won’t look at those inhuman scarlet eyes, the condemnation or anger or disgust in his dragon’s face. But then a soft brush of something touches his wrists, tugging them away from his face.

The dragon is gone, and in his place is a naked man, with gorgeous dark eyes and skin that looks like silk. His fingers grip gently at Chrom’s wrists.

“Chrom,” he says, and Chrom hears the dragon’s voice.

“What?” Chrom asks dumbly. His eyes glance down that smooth expanse of chest. There’s a thin trail of fine, almost fluffy white hairs running from beneath his navel, down to his - Chrom feels his whole face flush, and jerks his head back up. The man stands there with nothing to hide, bare to the whole cave, and to Chrom.

The man tilts his head, a faint smile and an even fainter blush touching his face. “Since that first day in the forest, I've loved you,” the man - Chrom's dragon - whispers, rubbing a soft knuckle against Chrom's slack jaw. Chrom closes his mouth hastily as the dragon continues, “That’s why I brought you back here. I felt drawn to you, like I’ve never been drawn to anyone else before. I never expected you to love me back.” He draws closer, close enough that Chrom can see the scarlet glow deep within his eyes, the glow of his dragon magic. Nestled in his soft white hair are two small nubby horns. His breath is hot and spicy. 

This… impossibly, is the dragon. Chrom’s dragon.

“But… I don’t even know your name,” Chrom mutters stupidly.

“You can call me Robin.” The man leans in closer, his dark eyes oddly bright.

“Robin?” Chrom takes a step back and bumps into the wall. He’s breathing hard, and the dragon - Robin - is in his space.

Robin purses those lips a tiny bit, and Chrom finds his eyes drawn to them. They are pink, and they look soft like the rest of him, such a contrast from the hard-soft scales of the dragon. Chrom moves down toward Robin’s lips slowly, his heart beating so fast it feels like it’s going to leap from his chest. He brushes his mouth against Robin’s. It feels like a good satin shirt pressed against his lips, and there’s some of that spiciness, almost like cinnamon, except smokier. He pulls back for an instant, and Robin has his eyes closed, head tilted, just waiting for Chrom to claim him.

“Oh gods,” Chrom sighs, and presses his lips against Robin’s, hard. Robin arches against him, that warm soft body brushing against every part of him through all his clothing. Robin tilts to the side and opens his mouth slightly to Chrom, that heady spice rushing his senses, taste and smell and somehow touch all flaring to life in Chrom’s head.

“Chrom,” the dragon gasps, and his arms go around Chrom’s neck. “Yes, Chrom.”

Eventually Chrom pulls back, his lips a bit swollen, and stares at the man. Robin smiles.

“How is this possible?” Chrom asks him. His body is soft and gentle, so pliant in Chrom’s hands, and the prince can’t help but touch him.

“I'm magic, Chrom,” Robin teases.

“Why didn't you tell me that you could change form?”

His eyes grow serious, and that scarlet light shines out from within their depths. “Because… it’s not something I share with humans. I'm vulnerable in this form.”

Chrom's eyebrows rise. “Vulnerable…”

“This is my second form and I'm no longer immortal when I take it.” He says it so calmly, as if he isn't talking about something so dangerous. He could die. Chrom wants him to change back into his dragonform immediately, a rush of fear running through him.

“That's so dangerous!”

“I trust you with my life, Chrom.” The dragon takes one of Chrom’s hands and presses it against his bare chest. “It's a gesture of love.”

Robin’s heart beats fast against Chrom’s palm, and he realizes what a gift it is. Robin trusts Chrom with the key to destroying him – he is mortal in this form.

“Thank you, Robin,” he whispers, and reaches up to touch one of the little horns nestled in his hair. It is soft like velvet, and Robin practically purrs as he rubs his fingers over it. They stand close together for a time, Chrom just touching this beautiful creature in front of him, and the dragon accepts those caresses with pleasure.

“It's been a while since I've spent any time in this body,” Robin admits eventually, his voice low and sensual. “It feels... wonderful.”

Emboldened by his words, Chrom slides his other hand down from his chest, along the slightly defined ab muscles, down to the feather-like white hairs leading to his groin. Chrom runs his fingers along Robin's velvet cock, enjoying the smoothness. Robin lets out a gasp and clings to Chrom as his knees give out. His eyes are narrow and he squints up at Chrom through them, a breathless smile on his face.

_Gods_ , Chrom thinks, his mind reeling, his own erection blazing hard in his pants. _His reactions are wonderful._ Robin nuzzles into Chrom's neck, pulling the high collar aside and rubbing his nose and cheeks into Chrom's skin.

“Chrom,” the dragon whispers, his spiced breath hot against Chrom's neck. His hand carefully runs along Chrom's shirt, down to his pants, and it is Chrom's turn to moan as sensation explodes in his groin.

On a whim, Chrom sweeps Robin’s small body up into his arms, one hand against the smaller man’s back, the other beneath his knees. Robin laughs delightfully, his resonant voice echoing in the cave, as Chrom turns and deposits the dragon onto his furs.

The white-haired man pulls Chrom on top of him, so that he’s forced to straddle the dragon’s abdomen. He can feel Robin’s erection tight against the fabric of his pants. He’s never wanted anyone the way he wants this gorgeous man beneath him, and a soft whine bursts unwillingly from him. He thrusts his hips back, sliding his body along that cock.

“Patience, Chrom.” The dragon chuckles softly, even as he raises his own hips toward Chrom. His hands glide along Chrom’s torso, reaching for the buttons. “We will get there soon enough.” Chrom leans forward and captures those soft, delicious lips with another kiss. Robin tastes so good that Chrom thinks he could kiss him for hours - if only his arousal weren’t driving him crazy.

Robin works his crumpled uniform off inch by inch, button by button. Robin’s body is warm, much hotter than Chrom’s, and even though Chrom is physically larger, the dragon has a more impressive presence. He sits up as he parts Chrom’s shirt, sliding his tongue across Chrom’s collarbone, flicking it against his nipple.

Chrom gasps and jolts as the man beneath him undresses him. The prince, who prides himself on his strength and sparring abilities, is quickly reduced to a begging, moaning mess at this dragon’s touch.

“Robin,” Chrom groans, his hands gripping tight to the top fur, as if that will somehow keep him from floating away on the sensations. He is leaning over the dragon, his thighs still spread against Robin’s hipbones, panting as he hovers over the smaller man. Chrom’s shirt lies discarded on the furs beside them, and Robin takes his time running those long fingernails over the prince’s bare torso.

The dragon lies back for a moment and stretches, arching his back like a cat. His hips press up against Chrom, forcing another moan from his willing mouth as he grinds back against them. Robin finally reaches down to Chrom’s waistband, undoing the buttons, sliding Chrom’s pants down a bit. The fabric doesn’t go very far, caught by his position. Chrom’s tight smallclothes are revealed beneath the pants. With an impatient growl, Chrom moves onto his hands and toes, balancing over the dragon.

Chrom half-expects the dragon to continue this slow torture, but he merely watches along his body with glowing eyes as Chrom shifts his own pants to his ankles and then kicks them off.

“So much clothing… and so complicated,” the dragon growls into his neck, his mouth so close that Chrom can feel the sharp edge of his teeth as he speaks. Robin’s soft fingers are at the edge of his smallclothes, tugging those down.

Apparently the call for patience is wearing on the dragon, as well. Chrom isn’t going to question it, though. He’d said he hadn’t experienced being touched in his vulnerable humanform in a while. Chrom feels a swelling of warmth in his chest as he realizes that he’s the only one that the dragon has desired in a long time.

Robin sighs beneath him as Chrom rests his groin back against the smaller man’s, tilting his face up for a kiss, which Chrom willingly gives him. The dragon’s agile fingers flutter along his round asscheeks, one finger dipping between them, causing Chrom to gasp and buck forward. Chrom’s cock sits heavy and hard between them, shifting against Robin’s. He peers down between them and exhales shakily as he watches their erections move against each other for a few moments.

Robin catches his head and pulls him back up, and then the dragon starts nibbling and licking at his neck. Chrom feels a tingling on one spot where the dragon’s tongue repeatedly passes, and he gasps.

“Ah, it still works,” the dragon says with a knowing smile, lying back and taking hold of Chrom’s shoulders.

“What works - Ah!” Chrom yelps, cut off mid-sentence as the dragon rolls them so that he is on top of Chrom. The prince stares wide-eyed at Robin, who looks him over like he is a prize. Even though he is a dragon, the human expressions come through quite well over his human face. Robin presses his hips against Chrom’s, and Chrom moans, his thoughts scattering.

Then Robin slides down Chrom’s body, his tongue trailing between his pectoral muscles, lingering on each nipple. When the dragon breathes out, that tingle is back.

“Hngh,” Chrom whispers.

Robin laps at one of his nipples, then gently sucks on it, and Chrom bucks up, his cock thrusting into the air between them.  “Patience,” the dragon breathes again.

“Easy for you to say,” Chrom snarls, “You’ve been around for centuries. I have barely been here for – ahhhh, for tw-twenty years and…” he trails off with a wordless cry, breathing hard through his nose as the dragon bites oh so gently on his other perked nipple. “Fuck,” he gasps, as Robin tweaks his nipples with his fingers and then his tongue trails downward.

When Robin gets to his cock, he licks at the sensitive spot on the underside of the tip, swirling his tongue around it. Chrom grabs the furs beneath him and with the other hand, takes hold of Robin’s hair. He tries to be gentle, but he loses that finesse as the dragon works him into a frenzy. When Robin breathes against his cock, Chrom groans loud, the tingle expanding into a vibration, as if Robin has presses his voicebox against Chrom’s cock and is issuing those deep dragon tones that seem to vibrate the mountain.

Robin’s tongue slips inside the tip of his cock, just a bit, and then Chrom rises up from the blankets, nearly screaming. He sits upright, staring down at Robin as the dragon works at his erection, easing his magical saliva all around and then blowing on it to activate it. His cock twitches as Robin slips the head into his mouth behind his teeth, and Chrom can both see and feel the pulses of pre-orgasm wash over him. Robin laughs, his eyes floating up toward Chrom and meeting him in the eye.

“I take it you like this,” he says, moving his cock out of his mouth.

“Don’t stop,” Chrom growls, the absence burning into him. Robin chuckles but obeys, this time taking a little more into his mouth. He pulls off and keeps the tip of his tongue against Chrom’s head, blowing welcome sensation along the length.

Robin works at his dick, seemingly knowing exactly when Chrom is going to tip over the edge into that orgasm that is floating just beyond, just out of reach. He brings him back down from the ledge and then works him back up a few times, until Chrom is practically crying for release. Somewhere along the way Robin has started inserting saliva-slicked fingers inside of Chrom, and when he pulls his mouth off of Chrom again, he’s three fingers deep and thrusting just up to Chrom’s prostate.

The absence of the heat and wet suction has Chrom’s eyes rolling back in his head. His hand flies to his own overexcited cock, begging for release, but Robin’s fingers wrap around his wrist, removing his hand while he whines for it.

“Patience,” he says again.

“Nngh! Robin!” Chrom protests, and then cries out as Robin rises and slips his cock against Chrom’s asshole. Chrom’s cock still tingles with the aftereffects of the saliva, and Robin crosses Chrom’s wrists in front of his chest, holding them down with one hand.

Robin leans over him, his eyes glowing with both his dragon-magic and excitement. “Patience. I know you’ll enjoy this.” He whispers against Chrom's chest, laying a soft kiss there, “I know I can bring you to orgasm by fucking you. Trust me.”  

The thought of coming just on Robin’s cock, without stimulating his own, is thrilling and so damned sexy. The fact that Robin says it so confidently, as if he knows that Chrom will enjoy it, has him believing. Chrom exhales with a shudder and forces his body to relax. Robin trusts him with his secret – the least Chrom can do is trust one little orgasm to Robin.

So with an exhale, he lets Robin ease inside of him. He stops fighting against Robin, completely giving in to him. Robin releases his hands and Chrom throws them over his head, keeping them as far away from his dick as possible. His erection pulses and throbs, wanting pressure and movement but only being granted touch from the inside.

It’s uncomfortable when he really focuses on Robin’s dick sliding into and out of his hole, but then Robin raises Chrom’s hips a little bit and thrusts _up_ , and Chrom screams and nearly bucks out of Robin’s hold.

Robin’s erection presses thick and full inside Chrom, and the angle rams it against and past his prostate. Chrom can feel pre-come seeping from his own cock, and to his surprise, he feels an orgasm building up inside of him, a rolling tempest like a lightning storm racing across the horizon.

“Haah, haah, Robin! Ah, gods!” Chrom has put his own finger up his ass a few times before this, while seeing to his own needs, but it comes as a surprise that having a much larger object in there makes it feel better. He’s never done anything like this with another man, and he’s kissed a couple of girls, but it never held any spark. Never anything like with the dragon, whose strong sure strokes inside Chrom are going to bring that orgasm crashing down.

Between one thrust and the next, Chrom is screaming, back arching, and he’s coming all over his own torso. The orgasm blinds him, feeling like lightning coursing through his body, waves of pleasure rolling up his body to his clasped fingers and down into his toes. His asshole clenches around Robin’s cock, pulling and tensing. Above him Robin cries out his name, his smooth motions turning jerky and then pausing. Chrom feels Robin’s cock spewing out warmth within him, and the feeling of it floods him. That tingling sensation, like with Robin’s saliva, is back, but it is stronger now. It builds and swells, and a second orgasm, nearly as strong as the first, rushes in like another wave against the shore. Chrom reaches out and grips Robin’s forearms, his body alight with ecstasy.

Chrom gasps as he returns from the second orgasm. Robin slips out of Chrom’s ass, and he feels the cool air against his sweaty body again, the ache in his ass diminutive compared to the faint pulses of pleasure in his body. His head rolls and Robin catches it, gently pressing kisses to his closed eyelids, over his cheeks, his hands carding through his sweaty hair.

Chrom looks up finally, a sheepish but grateful smile touching his mouth. Robin sighs and smiles sweetly, nuzzling against his cheek.

“I told you,” he whispers. A soft fabric runs along Chrom’s body, cleaning up the mess on his stomach and beneath him. He’s sweaty and he must look a mess, but Robin’s smile lays all of those things aside.

“Gods, Robin,” Chrom says, and tugs the man down to his chest when he’s mostly cleaned up. Robin tosses the fabric aside and cuddles up against Chrom. His smaller body fits into the curve of Chrom’s arm, his head tucked into the crook of Chrom’s neck. One of his feet rubs against Chrom’s calf idly, slowing as his breathing calms, and then finally stopping a few moments before Chrom drifts off into the most satisfied sleep he’s ever experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t even know how deep into this AU I am. Part 2 (and the angst) coming in a couple of days. I’m hoping to “end” this with Part 2, but you don’t know how much I want to keep writing it. 
> 
> Also, if anyone feels like drawing Chrom with Robin (in either form)… I would love to see it! I suck at drawing/art, but I’ve actually attempted to draw them together… this is how badly I want to see them!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! (If you noticed any typos please let me know... I edited this kind of fast because it's so large.)


End file.
